


Everything left unsaid

by orphan_account



Series: All about Us [1]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Actor Kim Seokjin | Jin, Actor Kim Taehyung | V, Angst, Choose Your Own Character, Heavy Angst, M/M, Producer Im Jaebum | JB, Producer Jeon Jungkook, Producer Kim Namjoon | RM, Sad Ending, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23258740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He loved him.He loves him.And try as he might, he wont ever stop loving him .
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Series: All about Us [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672372
Kudos: 4





	Everything left unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> There are literally no characters named. You can imagine whoever you want. I kept in mind JJP of course. But you can imagine your otp while reading this. I hope you enjoy.. although theres nothing much to enjoy considering it's all angst but hehe.

He saw him. That night. At the awards. 

He saw him. Again. And again. 

And he did once meet his eyes. 

But then never again.

And you know being an actor is something he has wanted all his life. So even if he was the love of his   
life, he had no right to object.

He had no right to complain when he left him.

No right to tell him he is mean or selfish.

Because come what may, he still loved him.

And he was an actor. A rising one at that. 

But the other one was just a producer.

Never valued enough outside the studio.

And not at all next to a rising, handsome, brilliant actor.

He heard he was in demand. 

And that he finally found someone too.

And it was confirmed when he saw him with her. 

The girl he never knew.

With her long blonde hair. 

And her magic touch that made him giggle and smile for the camera.

He wondered if she satisfied him. 

He wondered if she knew him.

Knew what will piss him off.

Knew how he likes his coffee.

Knew how hed rather snuggle up close under the crook of neck than snuggle someone under his.

Knew how he preferred homecooked meals over fancy restaurants.

Or how easily he got irritated if he was sleepy

Or how he preferred to lay diagonally and read in peace on his day off.

Or how he loved oversized clothing.

He also wondered if she smelled of lavenders. Because he always favored them.

Or if she liked acoustic. Because he could never stand EDM.

Or if she tasted of pineapples or strawberries. Because he never preferred the latter

Or if she slid herself under the bedsheets.

Or if she placed her shoes neatly outside his house.

Or if she even loved him.

He wondered a lot a of things.

But none sitting two rows behind him, them. 

But all within the confines of their, his bedroom later that night. 

Because he did. 

He loved him.

He loves him.

And try as he might, he wont ever stop loving him .

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you  
> ~ eusoo


End file.
